ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaki (Rival Schools)
How Zaki joined the Tourney Before entering high school, Zaki was a popular gang leader of an uprising force, known as the "5,000 Ladies". This eventually made her parents and some members of her extended family to come to a unanimous decision: to enroll her in Seijyun High in order to turn her into a "pure" woman. As a result, she had to leave her "Ladies' Team" behind. She's an unsociable person who dislikes people who do not make efforts to voice out their thoughts and feelings. She's also a highly confrontational person who will easily snap at anyone who messes with her. Zaki is approached by Akira and Yurika, who ask for her help in finding the whereabouts of the former's older brother, Daigo Kazama, who suddenly started ordering his subordinates to attack random schools without any reason. Zaki agrees under one condition: that either Akira or Yurika defeat her in a match; she is defeated by Akira and became impressed that she is actually Daigo's younger sister. They then proceed on their mission, encountering Batsu's team and the teacher trio of Hideo, Kyoko, and Hayato. In both encounters, Zaki shows her confrontational side to Batsu for the latter's apparent attack on Akira (which the fake Batsu really did), and to the teachers as well (as indicated in the infobox). During the school gang war between both Gedo High and Seijyun High, Zaki is leading most of the girls' student body to fend off the Gedo High students. She and Akira are later confronted by Daigo who is revealed to be brainwashed by Kurow. Akira tries to snap her older brother from the brainwash, but to no avail, she is forced to fight him with the assistance of Zaki. Zaki eventually hears whistle noises and realized that Yurika was missing. After Daigo was freed from his brainwash, they pursue Kurow in the mountaneous region where he reveals his disguise. Kurow tries to brainwash Daigo once again but fortunately Zaki manages to repel it with her chains to drop his flute. Yurika feels guilty in joining Kurow's evil plans and decides to join in Akira and Zaki's side. After the incident, Zaki was reluctant at first on forgiving Yurika for her involvement in Kurow's plans, but changes her mind upon seeing Akira warmly welcome her back, calmly mumbles about Yurika's return due to Akira's strength. After welcoming Yurika back, Zaki resolves to make her gang a force of good. A ninja named Ebisu was still suspicious of her gang activities. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat level 4 with Akira (Rival Schools) *Play 2390 matches For both methods, you must fight Zaki at the Seijyun Girls High School Courtyard. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron or purchasing her from the Smash store for 900 Smash coins. After defeating Zaki, wishing for her from Shenron or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the 5,000 Ladies gang leader and a Seijyun High student, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki!" She will be seen left of Mian, right of Vega Donna above Yoko and below Catherine. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her arms wrapped in chains. After the announcer calls her name Unmasks herself and bites on her chains as the camera zooms saying "No guarantee you'll survive. You prepared?" Special Moves Destructive Iron Chain (Neutral) Zaki swings her chain forward. Can be charged for more damage. Venomous Serpent Iron Chain (Side) Zaki swings her chain into the ground, making the chain's end behave in a way a stone does when bouncing on a water surface. As a result, this attack has to be blocked low. Anti-air Iron Chain (Up) Anti-air version of Destructive Iron Chain, wherein Zaki swings her chain 45 degrees upward. If she touches a platform edge, she can go there. Discerning Kick (Down) Zaki does two overhead spin-kicks. It even hits airborne opponents who forget to block. Done at close range, this attacks scores an additional hit. The finisher has Zaki taunting the opponent by glaring at the latter after the second kick, making her vulnerable to counterattack if this is blocked. Killer Lightning Flash Discerning Kick (Hyper Smash) Zaki does four Discerning Kicks, followed by a three-hit Heaven's Kick Blade. Since this is not an overhead attack, it can be blocked low. Killer Lightning Iron Chain (Final Smash) Zaki sends her chains out to her opponent. Upon contact, the opponent is stunned and dragged towards Zaki, who then executes a few blows on the latter then does a high kick. She then sends lightning from the chains and into her opponent. Victory Animations #Zaki swings her hands together then extends her chain saying "Do you like getting hit by my chain?" #Zaki whips her chains in a criss-cross manner then says "Go home before you get hurt!" #Zaki slaps her right hand, then whips her chain right, then swings it overhead saying "You can't put up a good fight!" On-Screen Appearance Swings on her chains to her starting point and says "Are you sure you want to fight me?" Trivia *Zaki's rival is the tokubetsu jōnin leader of Team Ebisu, Ebisu himself. *Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki shares her Japanese voice actress with Lizalfos, Jason, David, Genis Sage, Xiao Foo and Quatre Rebarba Winner (in all his Mobile Suits). *Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki shares her French voice actress with Lucina, Natalia, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Amy III, the Sorceress, Austin V., Sunny, Krystal, Eri Sawachika, Riza Hawkeye and Pullum Purna. *Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki shares her Arabic voice actress with Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kitana, Mileena and Nanao Ise. *Zaki was a starter in Project Justice, but now needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. *Zaki's select pose resembles that of Birdie's in Street Fighter V. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters